percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Three: I Meet The Goddess Of Love
'Chapter 3 ' 'I Meet The Goddess Of Love ' I packed my usual equipment for a quest. Felonious and a knife, ambrosia and nectar, toothbrush and paste, drachmas and clothes. At dawn, we hopped into one of the camp’s strawberry trucks, and headed off to Indianapolis. I drove all the way to Cincinnati, Ohio, before stopping to get gas. My friends all went into the convenience store to buy snacks. As I was filling up the tank, I saw the most beautiful bird ever. A pure white dove soared over my head; I left the gas nozzle in the car and followed it. I was a little queasy about following a bird, especially after the event last summer, but I decided it was harmless. I know it was a dangerous thing to do, but I did it anyway, I just had a good feeling about following the bird; do you know what I mean? Of course you don’t. Anyway, I followed the bird into a clump of trees across the street. The bird landed in the center of a clearing in the trees and sat there. When I got close to it, it started to grow, until it was the size of a grown woman. She was extremely beautiful, more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen, maybe. Her eyes changed color a lot, as well was her hair, but they always complimented her perfectly. At one point, she looked like Madison, which kind of freaked me out. I bowed, “Lady Aphrodite,” I said. “Yes I know, now get up, jeez I hate groveling.” She responded. I stood up, “But I wasn’t,” “Of course you weren’t dear,” She interrupted, “But that’s beside the point, I came here to talk to you about your little quest.” “Well, our camp doesn’t stand a chance against Ouranos’s army, I am going on a trip to get all the half-bloods that we can,” I told her. “While that might be true,” She said, “I know the real reason you are going on this quest, one that you haven’t told your friends.” I blushed, “Madison, I promised I would save her from the Underworld.” I said. “Oh! That is so cute!” Aphrodite squealed. I was blushing like crazy now. I hated it when people used to tell me that Madison and I would make a cute couple, but this was a goddess, and her mom. “But, that’s not why, I-I,” I stammered. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Aphrodite said, “You have hidden it long enough, even from yourself. This is so cute! A quest to save your true love from the Underworld!” she said with delight. “Didn’t Orpheus try that and fail?” I asked. “Yes, but he was a weak hero, all he had was a harp,” Aphrodite said, like musical talent didn’t mean much, “You are a much greater hero.” “Um, thanks.” I said. I could hear my friends calling for me in the background. I looked at Aphrodite as to what I should do; she nodded to me as if to say, “Go”. I turned and left. When my friends saw me, they settled down. “Where were you?” Joe asked. “Yeah dude, we went in, you were here. We come out and you’re gone. Not cool,” said Zack. “Yeah man,” stated Janny, “We like looked all over for you dawg.” “It’s ok,” I said, “Calm down, I only talked to Aphrodite. Come on, let’s go save Jacob from the Lemnian Women.” And with that, we got into the truck. Joe was to drive to Indianapolis; I got in the shotgun seat, and drifted to sleep.” Chapter Four: Return Of The Lemnian Women Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Curse of Orpheus Category:Chapter Page